


Laundry Day

by lothiriel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothiriel/pseuds/lothiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dave, what the heck are you doing!?” You have just woken up from a nap. Your boyfriend seems to have decided it would be a good idea to do some laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another little drabble for my moirail  
> was just trying to get her motivated to do her homwork  
> despite the fact i can't write dave worth shit i kinda like this drabble so enjoy

“Dave, what the heck are you doing!?” You have just woken up from a nap. Your boyfriend seems to have decided it would be a good idea to do some laundry. You place both of your hands on your hips and look at him, expecting an explanation.  
“What the fuck does it look like I’m doing Jade?” He says, probably rolling his eyes behind his shades.  
“It looks like you’re mixing the darks and the lights is what it looks like,” You say with a slightly irritated tone. You brush past him and pull out the dark blue towel and black shirt he apparently thought would be a good mix with your pastel dress. “Maybe you should leave laundry to me, or at least do it under my supervision.”  
He just shrugs his shoulders. You take that as a yes.  
You realize you were maybe a little bit harsh with him. “I’m sorry for being so rude about this… I know you just wanted to help.”  
You take a step toward him and wrap your arms carefully around his waist. You give him the lightest kiss on the cheek before you kiss him gently on the lips. “Why don’t we go watch some Disney? I’ll make popcorn and everything. Will that make it up to you?”  
Again you’re pretty sure he rolls his eyes, but he nods.  
“Glad you’re doing it willingly. Cause really you have no choice in the matter.” You grab his hand and walk out toward the living room.


End file.
